We're in this together as a team
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Logan Mitchell keeps having these nausea spells until after dealing with them for three months he decides to go to the doctor to find out what's going on with him. The results shock him that he is going to be a mom, and he has to tell Kendall he is going to be a father. Then Logan is shocked that he is going be father as well. Logan has to decide who he wants to be with MPREG
1. Just a stomach bug

Logan Mitchell wakes up one morning not feeling so hot

"Loges are you okay?" James asks him as he runs to the bathroom

"Yeah I'm fine just a stomach bug that's all" Logan says emptying his stomach

"Okay when you're done breakfast is ready" James says

Just the sound of food makes Logan's stomach turn

'Ugh" Logan says going back to throwing up

Logan takes off his shirt so it doesn't get ruined

"That feels so good" he says setting his bear back against the cool bathroom wall

"Logie you okay?" Kendall asks knocking on the bathroom door

"Yeah I'm fine" Logan says before he throws up again

"Logie if you're sick you should stay home from the studio" Kendall says eating his breakfast

"You're crazy Kendall" Logan says as he catches a whiff of Kendall's breakfast making him empty his stomach

"How long as he been like this?" Mrs. Knight asks

"Two months I take it" Carlos says

'Why hasn't he went to the doctor?" she asks angrily

"Don't know" James says shrugging

"Logan I'm taking you to the doctor" Mrs. Knight says knocking on the bathroom door

"No I'll be fine I just need to rest that's all" Logan says getting up and putting his shirt back on and flushing the toilet

"I'm a mom I know what's best" Mrs. Knight says when Logan comes out of the bathroom

"I'm a grown boy I know how to take care of myself" Logan says going to his and Kendall's room to put his pajamas back on and lie back down

"We better go to the studio before Gustavo yells at us" Kendall says getting up and taking his plate to the sink

James and Carlos follow suite. After the boys were gone Mrs. Knight takes Katie to school and goes run some errands, and Logan tries to get his mind of the nausea

"Listening to relaxing music kind of helps I don't feel nauseated at all" he says to himself as he falls asleep

As Logan slept he just hoped it was just a really bad stomach bug, and not something else that was cause him to throw up every thirty minutes, but something was telling him otherwise it was something he wasn't gonna expect

**Review? **

**Should I continue**


	2. Going to the doctor & getting admitted

**Fine I'll go to the doctors**

"Logan we're really worried about you" James says when Logan comes out of the bedroom area

"Why I'm not nauseated anymore" Logan says grabbing some breakfast

"It's not that it's you're starting to gain some weight around your belly" Carlos says

"I have been working out like crazy and eating a balance diet every day" Logan says taking a bite of his breakfast

"We're afraid it might be something more" James says fiddling with his hands

"Okay to put everybody's mind at ease I'll make an appointment to see doc Hollywood" Logan says dialing the number

(Doc Hollywood's office)

"Logan come on in" Doc Hollywood says

Logan sits on the exam table and tells the doctor his symptoms

"Okay Logan lay back for me and we'll see what's going on" the doctor says putting some gel on Logan's stomach

Logan's eyes go really big when he hears the sound that's coming from the Doppler

"Well Logan by the sound of that I take it you're pregnant, or in other words you're gonna be a mommy in six months. So I'm having you go to the hospital to have an ultrasound done just to be sure" the doc says smiling

As Logan heads for the hospital he is still in shock. When he enters he registers himself and waits to be called

"Well little one I guess I was surprised you were here and I didn't know it until now" he says rubbing his tiny bump

"Logan Mitchell" the nurse says from the doorway

"Come on little one let's see if you're gonna be a boy or a girl" he says

The nurse gives Logan a hospital gown to put on, and when he was ready he laid back on the table waiting for the doctor

"Hello Mr. Mitchell I'm Dr. Red and Doc Hollywood sent you over" the doctor says

"Yup" Logan says pulling up his hospital gown

Dr. Red puts some gel on Logan stomach, and turns on the ultrasound machine and turns off the lights

"Let's see where you're little one is shall we" Dr. Red says putting the probe on Logan's stomach

Few minutes later Logan hears that familiar heartbeat

"There we go we have found you're little one Mr. Mitchell" Dr. Red says showing Logan his baby

Logan is amazed at how big his little one is

"Apparently we can tell the gender of your baby would you like to know Mr. Mitchell?" Dr. Red asks

Logan nods

"Congrats by the looks of it you're having a baby girl" Dr. Red says

Logan is overjoyed that he is having a girl.

"Since you're a guy Mr. Mitchell we are going have to admit you and watch you for the rest of your pregnancy" Dr. Red says

"Will my friends know where I am?" Logan asks as a nurse comes in with a wheelchair

"Of course Mr. Mitchell we'll call your friends and let them know you're here" Dr. Red says as Logan is taken up to a room

"Here we are Mr. Mitchell" the nurse says showing him his room on the maternity floor of the hospital

"Are there any other guys with me on this floor or am I alone?" Logan asks getting into bed

"There others with you" the nurse says leaving the room

Once the nurse leaves Logan closes his door and goes and see the view that he has

"Wow this is a pretty good view I can see for miles" he says

"Logan why didn't you tell us you were pregnant" James, Carlos, and Kendall says coming in the room

"Guys I just found out a little bit ago, and I also found out the gender" Logan says taking a seat

"Well what are you having?" the guys asks

"So far it's a girl" he says happily

"So Logan how long you gonna be here?" James asks

"Until I deliver since I'm a man they want to monitor the pregnancy and to make sure nothing goes wrong" Logan says

"Okay buddy we'll bring you over your slipper, housecoat, boxers, and anything else you might need" Carlos says leaving

Kendall was about to leave when Logan stopped him

"Kendall there is something I need to tell you take a seat" Logan says sitting on the couch

"What is it Logie?" Kendall asks sitting next to him

Logan bites his lip before speaking

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Logan tells Kendall, and he decorates his room**


	3. Telling Kendall & decorating

**Logan tells Kendall & decorating his room**

"Kendall this baby is yours" Logan says quickly

Kendall is in shock

"I know I was in shock the first time I heard the baby's heartbeat" Logan says

"Loges are you sure it's mine?" Kendall asks

"Positive you were the one who wanted to do it that night at Jett's party" Logan says

Kendall has a light flashback. Before he was brought back to reality when a nurse came into the room

"Mr. Mitchell hello I'm the head nurse of this floor, and I need to go over some things with you" she says taking a seat

'Okay" Logan says

"We like all our patients to be up before nine, so they can get a healthy breakfast, then we do a morning workout session which is followed by yoga, then a healthy lunch down each patient gets some down time in the afternoon and evening before they go to their check-up. When you go for your check-up we need you to dress as a girl and have your name changed" the nurse says

"Why does Logan have to be dressed as a girl for this?" Kendall asks

"So he blends in with the rest of the floor, and not to make it awkward" the nurse says smiling

"Got it" Logan says writing it down

"After the check-ups we all take a nice walk around the hospital to keep everybody fit, and not to cause miscarriage. In the evening after the walk we do parenting classes which is followed by Lamaze" the nurse says

"Will I get dinner?" Logan asks

"We eat between check-ups and walking" the nurse says

"Do you have any questions for me?" the nurse asks

"Yeah can I decorate my room, and can my partner can with me while I'm here?" Logan asks

"Yes you can decorate your room to make it homey, and your partner won't be able to come in until the last part of your pregnancy" the nurse says

"When will my friends be able to visit me?" Logan asks

"The Lamaze class won't be that long for you get to watch the videos and that is it so your friends can see you after Lamaze cause our visiting hours are till nine every night" the nurse says

"Thank you" Logan says as she leaves

"Logan are you sure you're not having twins cause your stomach is a bit bigger than for one baby?" Kendall asks

"I'm sure, but then that one could be hiding and we don't find out until I'm pushing this one out" Logan says rubbing his stomach

"Are you still going to be a doctor?" Kendall asks

"Yes I'm going to take classes online" Logan says getting up to use the bathroom

Once Logan came back it was time for another check-up to see how his little girl was

"Sorry Mr. Mitchell since you're not dressed appropriately you can't come with us until tomorrow" the nurse says as she takes a small group down for check-ups

"I'm calling James and he can bring that brown wig and that granny dress I wore" Logan says calling the apartment

"What are you gonna decorate your like?" Kendall asks

"Probably like her nursery a garden like atmosphere with fake plants maybe a waterfall or two to make the place peaceful" Logan says

"I think that sounds perfect you wanna walk the halls a bit?" Kendall asks

"Sure" Logan says

They walk past the nursery, and the waiting room

"Hard to believe in six months our little girl is gonna be in that bassinet" Logan says

"Yeah she's gonna have your hair and eyes, and my nose and mouth" Kendall says as they walk the floor a bit

"I think we can decide her name when the time gets closer" Logan says

"Speaking of which will I be able to be in the room with you actually deliver?" Kendall asks

"I don't know I hope so I want all three of you guys in the room with me when I'm delivering her" Logan says

"You really want James and Carlos in room with you?" Kendall asks

"Yes we have become brothers through this, but me and you are becoming a team through this process" Logan says

"I'll head out to get some fake plants for the room, and your waterfalls like you requested" Kendall says giving Logan a quick kiss

Logan decides to head back to the room to get ready for dinner, and the walk, but that night he decides to skip the walk and yoga and go back to the room to study for his first test that was coming up. He decided he was going to be a pediatrician and take care of kids

"Hey Loges I brought you some plants and a couple water falls that can be plugged in' Kendall says bringing in a couple of bags

"Thanks Kendall" Logan says from his hospital bed

"What ya doing Logie?" Kendall asks

"Studying the newborn skeleton system for my first test I have in a couple of weeks" Logan says

"Okay I'll leave you study" Kendall says leaving giving Logan some time to study

Logan decided to go to parenting class that night he did not want to miss. After he was done with the parenting class he decided to decorate his room a little bit to make it a bit homey

"Let's see the fake plants shall we" he says looking in the bag at the plants Kendall brought

"The Lavender one can go on the coffee table, the pink one can go on my night stand, and the peach one can go on my hospital tray" he says placing the plants around the room

"Kendall you really outdid yourself" he says when he sees the waterfalls

The tall one goes by the window, the short one goes by the TV, and the pond one goes on the other side of the TV, and the bowl one goes on the other side of his bed

"There we go I think the room is perfect for now" he says after he decorated his room

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We get to see through the eyes of Logan's baby girl**


	4. Inside with Logan's little girl

**The eyes of Logan's little one**

"It's another gorgeous day inside my mommy" Logan little girl's mind says to herself

"I wonder what my mommy is going to have for breakfast?" she asks herself

(Outside)

"Morning princess I hope you slept well last night?" he says to her

"I slept wonderful on my nice soft pillow" her mind says to him

"Today you get to relax a little bit cause I got to study for my test I have coming up" he says to her

"That's okay mommy today I'm going to develop more so I come out healthy for you" her mind says happily

Logan ate a healthy breakfast so his mind was sharp for studying the newborn nervous, skeletal, and muscle system

"Okay princess I'm gonna put some relaxing music on for you to listen to while I study' he says to his small bump

'I guess I could get used to hearing this' her mind says settling in for a long nap

(two hours later)

"Mommy I'm hungry" her mind tells Logan

"Okay princess I'll get you some food" he says getting up and heading for the cafeteria

"I brought you some food Logie" Kendall says smiling

"Thanks Kendall I'm hungry" Logan says getting out of bed

"That must be my daddy bringing mommy some food" their little girl says to herself

"How you feeling today Logie?" Kendall asks Logan

"Great she has been good as well" Logan says rubbing his small bump

"That's good hey baby girl it's daddy and I love you very much" Kendall says to Logan's bump

"Hi daddy love you too" her mind says putting her small hand to the stomach

"I guess she loves me too" Kendall says

"Kendall did you bring me the lady clothes?" Logan asks

"Yeah here they are" Kendall says giving Logan the bag of clothes

"Thanks I can't go nowhere without them" Logan says taking a bite of his food

"Mommy I am loving this food" she says happily

"Our little girl is loving this food who made it?" Logan asks

"James did" Kendall says taking another bite of his food

Kendall and Logan continued to talk until Kendall had to leave

"Well sweetie it's just me and you want to go on a walk?" Logan asks his unborn daughter

She sows a summersault

"Okay we'll go" he says

"Mommy I have to go the bathroom" she says tugging on the umbilical cord

"We'll make a pit stop at the bathroom" he says using his restroom

"Baby girl you won't be named until you are born until then I'm gonna call you pumpkin or another name" he says as he continues to talk to her

"I like pumpkin a lot until you an daddy settle on a name for me" her mind says

"You will have a great life you will grow up with a lot of people who will love and care about you. I love you with all my heart I know I won't get rid of you for anything, and papa loves you with all his heart we can't wait to meet you" he says as he sits down on a bench and talks to her

This makes her cry a little bit inside him

He heads back to the room to get ready for his first ultrasound of the day to see how she is doing. The nurse comes and get them one by one for their ultrasound

"Why hello Mr. Mitchell how is your little girl doing today?" Dr. Red asks him

"She's fine not much movement yet" Logan says lifting up his gown

"You're bump has gotten bigger hasn't it?" Dr. Red asks him as he puts the gel on Logan's stomach

"Yeah that means she is growing little by little every day, and healthier. Doc I'm not going to abort her she is my princess" Logan says touching his bump

"That's good most of the dads I saw wanted to abort their babies or give them up, but I'm glad to hear one that's want to keep theirs" the Doc says turning on the ultrasound machine

(Inside Logan)

"I hope I look my best for mommy when she sees me" his little girl says to herself

(Outside)

"Here we look there her head, her spine, her hands which are waving at you" Dr. Red says

"Hi sweetie" Logan says waving at his daughter

"She is still looking like a girl I don't see anything else that tells me otherwise" Dr. Red says smiling

"Doc will I be experiencing the normal symptoms of pregnancy the backache, heartburn, mood swings, cravings you know all that?" Logan asks

"Logan you are entering you fourth month of pregnancy basically you're going into your second trimester there is a good chance you can experience those things" Dr. Red says as Logan leaves the room

(Inside Logan)

"It was great to see mommy today I can't wait till later I hope I grow a little bit for her" his little girl says before closing her eyes

"Same here" her sister says on the other side

"Wait you didn't see mommy I did" baby number one says angrily

"Just wait till mommy is in labor and you are out she is gonna be in for a big surprise then" baby number two says crossing her arms

When Logan got back to his room his started his test, and when he finished it he waited to see how he did

"Yes I passed my first test" he says when he sees the 90 percent

That evening Logan decides to spend some time getting to know the other guys on his floor, but they didn't want to get to know him

"Well sweet girl it's just you and me how about I read you a story?" he asks his bump

"I would like a story" her mind says excitedly

He reads her the three little pigs and she liked it she responds with a little kick

"You don't get another story until later tonight" he tells her getting up and going to get dinner

"Yeah supper time" she says excitedly

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Logan feels her move more an kick more, and he escapes the hospital to head back home. Plus more inside fun with his little girl**


	5. Logan escapes from the hospital

**Logan escapes the hospital**

Logan was entering his fifth month of pregnancy, and feeling fine he loved the joy of feeling their little girl move inside him

"Hello princes how are we feeling today?" he asks her

"Fine mommy" she says happily

"Now to get some food into your system so you can grow and develop and get healthy enough, so I can see you when you are born" he says walking to the cafeteria in his hospital gown

"Yay food" she says happily

Logan gets some crepes, fruit, toast, and orange juice and a parfait

"Mommy this breakfast is yummy it will give me the nutrients to grow and get stronger" their little says taking in the nutrients

"I'm glad you like it sweetie" he says as he continues to eat

That morning Logan had an ultrasound appointment to check on his baby girl

"Hey, Logan how are we feeling?" Dr. Red asks him

"Good she has been moving around a lot lately" Logan says hoping up on the exam table

"That's good I'll be your doctor for the rest of your pregnant" Dr. Red says checking the hesrtbeat

Every time he hears her heartbeat he knows she is developing right on schedule

"So far so good she has a strong heartbeat, and now to look at her" Dr. Red says putting the gel on Logan's stomach

"Goody mommy going to see me again got to make sure I look presentable" his little girl says

"There she is" Dr. Red says when he shows Logan the 3D image of his little girl

"She is so perfect ah she is sucking her thumb" Logan says when he sees her

"By the look of it she is" Dr. Red says printing that particular picture of his baby girl

Dr. Red prints some more cute pictures for Logan and even gives him a DVD to look at if he misses seeing his little girl

"Well sweetie I'm glad you're developing properly, and I can't wait to see you in person instead of on a screen" he says walking back to his room

"Can't wait to see you too mommy" she says giving him a little kick

"Oh man I wish your other daddy was here to experience you kicking, for the first time but he is not allowed to be with us" he says placing his hand where she kicked

"She will be in for a double surprise when she feels another contraction" the twin says

"By the way what are you my twin sister or my twin sister" baby number one asks

"You're twin sister" Baby number two says cocky

"I'll be the cute one cause I will be the picture of mommy" baby number one says

"Or I might" baby number two says

(That night)

Logan was tired of being in the hospital he wanted to go home and be with Kendall so he can help set the nursery up for their little girl

"Princess we're going home so you can hear daddy's voice instead of hearing my voice all the time" he says getting out of bed

"Yay I can't wait to hear daddy's voice" she says happily

"Neither can I" her sister says happily

"I guess I can deal living with you for now, but when we're on the outside I'll have to wait and see how we get along" baby number one says

"That goes double for me whatever the outcome we will always be sisters" her twin says on the other side

Together they somewhat hug

"James can you come and get me from the hospital?" Logan asks

"Why Loges?" James asks in a yawn

"I am busting out of here so I can be with Kendall" Logan says getting into his attire

"Sure be there ina few" James says grabbing the keys

Once Logan was dressed he looked to make sure the coast was cleared before making his move

"Okay princess this is how you sneak out just in case you ever need it" he says as he goes on tip toe to the elevators

"Mr. Mitchell what are you doing out of bed?" a nurse asks him

"My little girl couldn't sleep, so I'm going for a walk to help calm her down" Logan says pushing the closed door button as the doors goes closed

"If you're going for a walk I need to go with you" she says prying the doors open to join him

"No there is no need for you to come" he says with a chuckle as he opens the door one more time to get off

"If you leave the floor one of us has to go with you" she says following him back to his room

When Logan gets back to his room he hatches a new plan to escape. When the coast was clear again he ran to the elevators and quickly got on before anyone saw him

"Whew made it we are going home baby girl" he says rubbing his belly

"I can't wait to see daddy again" she says excitedly

Logan makes his way to the entrance where James was with the Kendall's mom van

"Hey Loges I thought you never make it" James says from the driver seat

"Yeah I got caught by one of the nurses, so I walked back to the room and waited for her to leave before I started coming back down" Logan says as he drives away

"Will the nurses know you left?" James asks

"Probably" Logan says as they approach security

"Get in the back and lie down" James says to Logan

Logan gets in the back and lies down on the seats

James comes up with some funny story and the security guard buys it

"We're almost home free Loges" James says looking back

When he looked back he sees Logan is fast asleep

"Sweet dreams our little mommy-to-be" James says as he continues to drives back to the palmwoods

When they got back he woke Logan up amd walked with him up to the apartment

"Here we are home sweet home" James says unlocking the door

"Night James" Logan says going to his room

"Night Logan" James says

As soon as Logan hit his bed he fell back to sleep instantly

(The next morning)

"When did Logan come home?" Kendall asks

"Last night he escaped from the hospital" James says

"Do you blame him the place was like a prison" Carlos says

"Morning everyone" Logan says waddling to the kitchen

"Morning Loges" James & Carlos says

"I'll fix you breakfast" Kendall says fixig Logan his favorite breakfast

"Man I have miss these waffles" Logan says taking a bite of his breakfast

"Does our little girl like them?" Kendall asks

"Feel for yourself" Logan says between bites

"Daddy I love waffles as much as mommy" their little says giving a kick

"Did she just kick?" Kendall asks

"Yes she kicks when I eat something she likes, a story she loves, a song that I sing to her, and when I tell her I love her" Logan says

"I love you too baby girl" Kendall says kissing Logan's stomach

"Will the hospital know you're here?" Carlos asks

"What they don't know will hurt them" Logan says drinking his OJ

After breakfast the gang headed to the pool for a bit

"Logan before we go wanna check out her nursery?" Kendall asks

"Sure Kendall" he says trying to get off the couch

(Nursery)

Kendall this is gorgeous" Logan says entering the room

"Thank you I went with the garden theme like you asked" he says

"Not too much longer she will be sleeping right here in this crib" Logan says walking over to the crib

"Logan we need to talk about names" Kendall says

"Yeah I think we should we can't keep calling her baby girl, princess or pumpkin any more" Logan says sitting in the rocking chair rubbing his bump

"Do you want names that you hear of, names that are not around anymore, or names that are off topic?" Kendall asks

"Off topic I want her name to be a name no one has ever heard of before" Logan says

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Logan and Kendall decide on a name like apple or something like that. Plus the hospital finds Logan and brings him back**


	6. Names, shocks, & back in hospital

**Logan and Kendall decide on a name & the hospital finds Logan and brings him back**

"Morning princess today is the day you will get your name" Logan says telling his unborn daughter

"Yeah" she says happily

"How about Arabella?" Kendall suggests

"Arabella Mitchell keep going" Logan says

Averie?" Kendall suggests

"Nope" Logan says

"Emery?' Kendall asks

"Maybe" Logan says writing down names

Logan writes down Juliette, Kamila, Paris, Raelynn, Vivienne along with other names that could work

"I think we have a pretty good list" Logan says looking through the two pages of baby names they came up with

"Yeah we do wanna try them out?" Kendall asks

"Sure" Logan says

(Two hours later)

"Hello Juliette Raylynn Mitchell" Logan says rubbing his bump

"I like the name Juliette" their baby girl says

"I guess we have our own little Juliette" Kendall says

"Yes we do she loves it a lot she is kicking up a storm" Logan says

"I hope we aren't having twins" Kendall says with a chuckle

"You never know Kendall" Logan says

"Well if we have another girl her name can be Vivienne Emery" Kendall says

"We have Juliette and Vivienne" Logan says rubbing his bump when there was a knock at the door

"Who could that be?" James says answering the door

Logan goes and hides just in case it's the hospital trying to bring him back

"Hello I'm with the hospital is Logan Mitchell here?" one of the nurses says

"Nope no Logan here" James says closing the door

"Can I come in?" the nurse asks

James, Kendall, and Carlos just prayed that she didn't find Logan. This did not work out because the nurse found him

"Mr. Mitchell I am here to bring you back to the hospital" the nurse says

"No I want to stay here where I do have friends, and not go to a place I don't have no friends, and be confine to my room" Logan says getting up and leaving

"I'm sorry we must ask you to leave" Mr. Bitters says coming up and telling the nurse

The nurse leaves with no question, but she vows to come back and take Logan back to the hospital

"I did not like that mommy I wanted to stay here where I can hear daddy's voice and your friend's voices" Juliette says

"It's okay Juliette nothing can hurt you" he says calming her down by rubbing his bump

'Thank you mommy" Juliette says snuggling into her cozy room inside Logan

Logan sings her _Worldwide _to calm her down, and it works she falls asleep instantly and he takes the opportunity to catch up on some sleep

"I think Logan fell asleep" James says when Logan doesn't come back out

"I think so to" Kendall says going to the bedroom to check

Kendall sees that Logan fell asleep and covers him up

"Night Logie pleasant dreams" Kendall says after he covers Logan up

"He is fast asleep" he says when he comes from the bedrooms

"I guess we better head to the studio before Gustavo blows his top" Carlos says

"Yeah we better" James says as they leave

(An hour later)

"I feel better time to get up and make myself productive" Logan says getting out of bed

He decides to head to Juliette's nursery to see if Kendall bought any clothes for her yet

"These are adorable" he says pulling out some cute outfits that she is gonna wear

He gets her closet organized with the clothes Kendall has bought so far. Then he starts on the onsie's that he got

"These can go in the dresser for now" he says putting the oneie's that Kendall got away

He gets the changing table organized and to make sure it is safe for her when she arrives

"Oh I better sit down" he says when he experience a bit of back pain

He goes into the dining room and watch some television

"Look who's up hey Loges have a good nap?" James asks him

"Yeah I feel completely refreshed and I got some work done in the nursery" Logan says with a smile

Once Kendall was on the couch Logan decided to cuddle with him

"Not too much longer before our little girl is here" Kendall says

"Yeah I can't wait to hold her and everything" Logan says

"Me either mommy I can't wait to see you and daddy in person" Juliette says happily

"She is gonna be one gorgeous little girl" James says when there is a knock at the door

"See who it is first" Logan says from Kendall's embrace

"It's the people from the hospital" Carlos says looking through the peep hole

Kendall holds Logan and their little girl close to him

"Who is it?" Carlos asks

"It's the hospital again and we are here to take Mr. Mitchell back with us no matter what" the nurse says

"He's not here right now he is out shopping for baby outfits" James says

"We will return later then" the nurse says leaving

"It looks like she had their EMT's with her and they were gonna take you back that way" Carlos says

"I guess until then you are gonna have to be undercover until then luckily my mom saved her maternity clothes" Kendall says going to his mom bedroom

"I am gonna have to be a girl until I give birth?" Logan says

"It's the only way we can protect you and Juliette" James says

"If I have to I have to" Logan says getting the wig on

Once Kendall brought the outfits out he chose one and went to quickly put it on

"Well how do I look?" he says in his girl voice

"Perfect" all three say together

"Can we go to the pool now?" Logan says in his normal voice

"Of course we can Logie" Kendall says as they head down to the poo

Logan enjoyed hanging out by the pool with his friends, and his girlfriend Camille

"Logan what is up with your belly?" Camille asks

"I got to tell you in private" he says leading through the lobby and to the elevators

"Okay we're in the elevators now tell me what's up with your stomach" she says hands on her hips

"Camille I can't tell a lie I'm pregnant" he says in his normal voice

Camille is at a loss for words when the elevators open.

"Ah Mr. Mitchell I have been looking all over for you" the nurse says to Logan

"You can't take him cause I'm pregnant too" Camille says

"Sorry I must take him back to the hospital" she says telling the EMT's to place him on the stretcher

Before the EMT's could board the elevator the doors quickly closed and Camille and Logan went up to her apartment

"Really Camille you're pregnant" he asks

"Yeah I just found out after you left and you're her father" Camille says

"I have another sister?" Juliette asks giving a small kick

"I guess Juliette is happy to have a sister that she could play with" Logan says feeling a kick

Logan was in shock that he was going to be a daddy to a little girl soon. Right then and there Camille experience a contraction

"Camille you okay?" he asks her

"No I think our baby girl wants to be born now" Camille says

"Camille I can't leave the nurse is right outside can you have her here?" he asks her

Camille nods

"Do you wanna see her nursery?" Camille asks

Logan nods

(10 hours later)

"Okay Camille we're in the homestretch give me a push" Logan says from the other end of the bed

Camille begins pushing with all her might

"You are doing so good Camille" he says coaching her

"Logan Mitchell you aren't touching me again" she says as she continues to push

"Camille that's the pain talking" he says as he sees their little girl head

When Camille pushed for the last time hers and Logan little girl was born

"It's a girl" he says cleaning out her nose and mouth

"How is she?" Camille asks

"Healthy as can be" he says cleaning her off

"Hey sweetie it's nice to meet you" Camille says cradling their little girl

"I'm so proud of you" he says kissing her

Logan looked to make sure the coast was cleared before he took Camille and their little girl down to the bus

"What do you think of the name Arabella?" Camille asks him

"Arabella I like it" he says holding her close

"Logie she has your eyes" Camille says when Arabella opened her eyes for the first time

"Hey sweet girl" he says giving Arabella his finger and she holds tight

When they reached the hospital little did they know that nurse who kept coming to the Palm woods to get him was there to greet them

"Ah Mr. Mitchell I have been expecting you" she says as she grabs him and sets him in the wheel chair and begins taking him back up to the floor

"I'm a new dad I need to be with my girlfriend" he says as she continues to take him back up to his room

The nurse didn't hear him

When he got to his room he was immediately put in a bed and wait for further instructions

"Sorry Juliette I guess you couldn't meet Arabella" he says rubbing his bump

"It's okay I'll meet her when I am born" she says giving a kick

Logan couldn't believe no one could visit him now, or could leave his hospital room to go walk around or visit Camille and Arabella

"Well Juliette the only person that's gonna see you when you are born will be me" he says rubbing his bump

"I wanna see daddy, and Camille, and Arabella and everyone else" she says angrily as she kicks really hard

"I know you're upset, but there is nothing I can do about it" he says trying to calm her down

Soon he hears one of his floor mates go into labor, and another one sneak out

"Well Juliette I am breaking out of here, so you can finally meet Arabella" he says getting his wig on and leaving

"Logie what happened to you?" Camille asks when she sees Logan

"I got taken away, but I'm here now" he says getting on her bed

"Arabella is a picture of health and we can be release tomorrow" Camille says

"I can't go home with you I am here until I have Juliette" he says

"Was Juliette angry she couldn't meet her sister?" she asks him

"Yeah she started to kick me hard, but since we're together she is fine" he says

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Logan and Kendall talk it over**


	7. Logan & Kendall talk it over

**Logan and Kendall talk it over**

A few days after Logan was back in the hospital Kendall came and talked to him

"Hey Loges, how are you feeling?" Kendall asks him

"Like crap I can't be with Camille and help her out with Arabella" Logan says crossing his arms

"I know how you feel I can't be with Jo either especially when she is pregnant too" Kendall says

"Kendall I think we should raise Juliette in secret and not let anyone else know about this. Cause I want to give me relationship with Camille another chance since we have a daughter together" Logan says

"Understandable Logie if the relationship doesn't work out I'll always be here for you and Juliette" Kendall says kissing him

They kiss for a good thirty minutes before a nurse comes in

"Okay Mr. Knight you have overstayed your welcome now I must ask you to leave" she says angrily

Kendall leaves and Camille enters the room

"Logie look who I brought to see you" Camille says coming in with Arabella

"Hi Arabella you being a good girl for mommy huh?" he asks her as he holds her

"She's been missing I just had to bring her by" Camille says

"That so huh" he says looking down at Arabella

Arabella just looks up at him

"Camille when Juliette comes me and Kendall have decided we are gonna raise her in private cause I wanna give our relationship another chance for Arabella's sake" he says

"Oh Logie I forgive and yes I wanna give our relationship a chance I want Arabella to have both a mom and a dad in her life not just a mom" Camille says

"So are we back together?" he asks her

"Yes we're back together as long as I'm in the room when Juliette is born" she says

""You can count on it, and plus Kendall wants to be with Jo cause she is pregnant too" he says

"What kind of party did Jett have?" Camille asks

'I take it was a truth or dare make-out party, and he must of put something in my drink to cause me to get pregnant" he says

"Yeah he did cause one of the Jennifer's dared me to make-out with you hence why we have Arabella" she says

"I'm taking him to court for this once I am release from the hospital" he says very angrily

"Logie calm down don't get yourself worked up you might go into early labor" Camille says

"Sorry Camille that really made me mad that Jett would do something that stupid" he says

"That's okay you're not the only one made at him everyone who was invited ended up getting pregnant too" she says

They talked for a little bit longer until the nurse that kicked Kendall out kicked Camille out

"Bye Aerie be good for mommy okay" he says kissing her good-bye

"Bye Logie" Camille says laying Arabella back in the stroller and leaving

"Well Juliette it's just me and you since we can't leave the room or do anything for that matter you wanna hang out?" he asks her rubbing his bump

"Of course mommy I love hanging out with you right now I can fit your arms I am getting close to being done growing inside of you I can't wait to meet you" Juliette says happily

"I can't wait to meet you too baby girl" he says rubbing his bump when the same nurse comes in and takes his down for his ultrasound

To his surprise he sees the guys there, and Camille

"Guys what are you doing here?" he asks them

"We came to see Juliette on the screen" Carlos says

"Its fine Francis ever since Mr. Mitchell came you treated him and his friends like complete crap, so I'll have another nurse step in and take care of him" Dr. Red says

The nurse leaves in a huff

"Okay Logan ready to see your little girl?" Dr. Red asks him

Logan nods

"Yeah mommy and daddy get to see me together, and their friends get to see me as well" Juliette says from inside Logan

"Well Logan your baby girl can come any time after today she can survive on the outside with no help from machines. Just your love" Dr. Red says putting gel on Logan's stomach

"Doc is that my little girl heartbeat?" Kendall asks

"Yes Mr. Knight that is your daughter heartbeat and it is very strong" the doc says smiling

Everyone was excited when the doctor turned on the ultrasound machine

"There she is" Dr. Red says bringing up the 3D image of Juliette

"Logan she is gorgeous" James says

Kendall sheds a tear

"Doc when I give birth can I have my friends in the room with me?" Logan asks

"Of course I encourage everyone who wants to be in the room in the room when the moment comes" Dr. Red says

The room is full of cheers that they can be in the room when Juliette comes

"So far she looks perfect I'll see you this afternoon for another ultrasound" Dr. Red says

"Thanks doc" Logan says as they head back up to his room for a surprise

"Surprise" everyone who lives at the Palm woods says when Logan enters the room

"What is this?" he asks

"It's your shower silly" Camille says

"I get a baby shower?" he asks

"Yes come to your chair of honor" Katie says guiding Logan to the rocking chair that had a pink bow on it

Logan and Kendall got outfits, a bouncer, a swing, bassinet, stroller, car seat, sleepers, blankets, burp cloths, bibs, a high chair, a baby bath the essentials like bottle, paci's, diapers, wipes, lotion

'Thanks everyone for coming you guys need to leave before Francis comes and kicks you out" Logan says

"Yeah we better see ya Logan" Mama Knight says leaving

Kendall takes care of the big things while James and Carlos follow with the swing and the baby bath, and the outfits. Camille carries the essentials

"I guess I can count down the days until you come Juliette" he says rubbing his bump

"Me either mommy I can't wait to meet you" Juliette says happily

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: The birth part one**


	8. The Birth part 1

**The Birth part 1**

It was a gorgeous day Logan Mitchell decided to sit outside to study for his next test over the different diseases an infant can get

"You enjoying the sunshine Juliette?" he asks her

"Yes mommy I love the sunshine" she says happily

Logan was sitting behind the hospital in a secret location away from mean Francis and Juliette was being good and not kicking Logan really hard

"Well Juliette time to see how you are doing today" he says packing up his laptop and heading for the hospital

"I'm fine mommy just growing some more so I look pretty for you when I'm born" Juliette says

"I hope you have my hair and your daddy emerald eyes" Logan says talking to her

When he entered the hospital Francis was standing there waiting to take him to the doctors

"Hey Logan I'm here to take you to see Dr. Red" Francis says

"I can walk myself to my appointment thank you very much I'm not helpless just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't walk" he snaps

"I'm your nurse I know what is best for you" she says following him with a wheelchair

"No you don't ever since I came out I had to listen to your orders and I am getting a little sick of it" he says taking the steps up to his room

Once in a while he had to stop and catch his breath

"Juliette you can come out now mommy is getting winded" he says as he huffs and puffs to his room

"Mommy help the room is being enclosed" Juliette says from inside Logan

"I think you're right Juliette you might be born today" he says as he experience a contraction

Logan called the team and Camille doesn't pick up only Kendall does

"I'll be right there Logie. James Carlos we got to go Logan in labor" Kendall calls

"Hurry" Logan says as he walks back up to his room

As Logan enters the nurses see that he is in labor

"Okay Logan let us help you to your room and get you situated for the delivery" one of the nurses say helping Logan

"Thank you" he says

Once he was back in the room he was hooked up to a monitor to monitor Juliette heartbeat

"Well Juliette happy birthday" he says rubbing his bump

"Thank you mommy" she says happily

"I'm here Logie how many centimeters are you?" Kendall asks coming in the room

"Right now I am at 3 centimeters" he says relaxing on the bed

"She will be here before we know it" Kendall says getting comfortable next to Logan

"Did you call Camille?" James asks

"Yeah she didn't pick up at all, so i left a voice message" Logan says when he experience a contraction

"Hang in there" James says offering Logan his hand

"Easy mommy" Juliette says as she is squeezed together

Kendall is right by Logan's side as he experiences contractions

"Can we get up and walk around?" Logan asks

"Sure Logie" Kendall says helping him out of bed

During the walk the contractions get stronger

"Ummmmmm" Logan says when he is hit with a contraction as he rocks side to side in Kendall's embrace

"I hope she hurries up and gets here I don't know how much longer I can go through this pain" Logan says when the contraction was over

"You might get your wish mommy I'm getting ready to make my entrance" Juliette says

"Kendall I need to go to the bathroom" Logan says as he heads to the men's room

(One hour later)

"How you doing Logan?" Dr. Red asks coming in the room

"Like I want her out of me" Logan says when a contraction hits him

"You're getting there right now you are at 6 centimeters here is when pain medicine can be given" Dr. Red says throwing his glove away

"Yes" Kendall & Logan say together

"Okay I'll get that set up" Dr. Red says leaving

Once Logan had the epidural he felt much better and was able to sleep. Kendall got in bed with him

(Four hours later)

"I guess it is time for me to make my entrance" Juliette says as she starts heading out of Logan

"Kendall wake up you fool I feel something" Logan says waking up

"Let me get the doctor" Kendall says leaving

"James Carlos wake up I have to push" Logan says as he starts to push

"No Logan wait for the doctor" Carlos says

"Great I can't find anybody to help us" Kendall says coming back in the room

"Not even Dr. Red" Logan says as he catches his breath

"I might be able to help" Camille says

"Camille stay out I don't want you here after I called you and you didn't come" Logan says as he continues to push

"Fine" she says leaving

"Okay Logie our little girl is right there so give me a good push" Kendall says

As Logan pushes James counts out loud

(I'm gonna skip to the part where Juliette is almost out)

"Okay Logie one more good push and it is over" Kendall says cleaning Juliette mouth and nose

As Logan pushed Juliette was in Kendall's arms

"It's a girl Logie our little Juliette is here" Kendall says placing Juliette on Logan's chest

"Hey sweetie it's okay" he says calming her cries

"Mommy you sound different on the outside" her mind says

Kendall cuts the cord

"She is beautiful Loges" Carlos says

"I know doesn't she" Logan says when her cries go to cooing sounds

"What just happened?" Dr. Red says coming into the room

"Logan had the baby" Carlos says

Dr. Red has a nurse check Juliette over

"No I don't wanna leave" Juliette cries angrily

"She isn't too happy right now" Logan says with a chuckle as he is hit with another contraction

"Apparently there is another baby in there" Dr. Red says checking Logan

"Wait I'm having twins" Logan says

"He's having twins" Kendall, James and Carlos say

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The birth part 2**


	9. The birth part 2

**The Birth part 2**

"Yes Mr. Mitchell you are having twins" Dr. Red says getting gowned and prep for the second delivery

"I was prepared to have only baby" Logan says as he is hit with another contraction

"Well it seems this one was hiding behind the other one" Dr. Red says getting into position for the second delivery

"I want my mommy now" Juliette mind says at the top of her lungs

"Can I at least hold Juliette?" Logan asks

"Sure I think she does want her mommy really bad" Dr. Red says motioning to the nurse to bring Juliette over to Logan

"Great where am I going now" Juliette says as she is picked up

"Hey Juliette" Logan says when she is placed in his arms

"Oh yes I am back in my mommy arms" Juliette says

"Well Logan the second one isn't quite ready to come out I'll come back in a little bit to check on you" Dr. Red says leaving

"Hi Juliette I'm your mommy and I love you very much" Logan says placing a kiss on Juliette forehead

"I love you too mommy" Juliette says

"I'm your daddy and I love you too" Kendall says planting a kiss on Juliette forehead

"She has your eyes Kenny" Logan says

"She has your raven hair" Kendall says

"I think when I enter I'm gonna come out feet first" Vivienne says turning around so she is feet first in the birth canal

"Oh your sleepy sweetie you should be you had a busy day" Logan says when Juliette yawns

"Can I hold her?" Kendall asks

"Sure there we go Julie" Logan says placing Juliette in Kendall's arms

"Juliette you are the most perfect baby ever" Kendall says rocking her in his arms

"Thank you daddy" Juliette says"

"James could you call the doctor" Logan says as he is hit with another contraction

"Is our other one coming Logie?" Kendall asks

Logan nods

"It seems this one is in a hurry" Dr. Red says coming in the room

"Apparently" Logan says as he is hit with another contraction

"Okay you are completely dilated so when I count to three give me a good push" Dr. Red says

While Logan pushed Carlos wiped his forehead and James counted and Kendall offered his hand for support and Logan took advantage of it

"Logan stop pushing for a second" Dr. Red says

"Why what's wrong?" the boys say

"It seems this one is coming out feet first" Dr. Res says

"What does that mean?" Kendall asks

"It means this one is breach" Dr. Reds says from the other end of the bed

"You have to give every push you got your all" Kendall says

Logan nods and continues to push the other one out

(An hour later)

"This one is never coming out" Logan says after each push

"oh great now I am stuck" Vivienne says when her head is stuck

"Nurse get me the vacuum it seems we have to go that route to get this one out" Dr. Red says

The nurse returns with the vacuum as Logan pushed Dr. Red helped grabbed hold of the baby bottom and bring it out

"Is it out yet" Logan yelled as he pushed

"Almost Loges" James says

"Here is your other little girl" Dr. Red says holding up Vivienne whose eyes were wide opened

'Hi beautiful" Logan says crying when he sees the little girl that looks like him

"Dad would you like to do the cord? Dr. Red asks Kendall

Kendall cuts Vivienne cords as Logan dries her off. Logan stops the nurse from placing a hat on her head

(Few hours later)

Kendall, James, and Carlos head home to get some sleep while Logan cuddled both of his girls in his arms

"You two are the most gorgeous angels I have ever laid eyes on" he says as he looks at his girls

"Here that Juliette I'm more prettier then you" Vivienne says

"No mommy loves us the same" Juliette says

Vivienne kicks Juliette in the foot making her cry

"Vivienne that wasn't nice" Logan says comforting Juliette

"Logie may I come in?" Camille asks

"Sure come on in Camille sorry for yelling at you before" Logan says apologizing as he lays Vivienne in her bassinet

"That's okay you were in a lot of pain I've been there" Camille says sitting down

"Where's Arabella?" he asks

"During the night some stranger broke into the apartment and took her from her crib" she says crying

"It's okay we will get her back no matter what" he says comforting her

Both of them cried together

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Logan and the girls come home**


	10. Logan & the girls come home

Logan & the girls come home

Logan was in the hospital for two days before he was released to come home

"Here we go Juliette" he says feeding her bottle

"Thank you mommy" Juliette says while she eats

"Mommy I'm hungry too" Vivienne cries at the top of her lungs

"Hang on Vivienne I'll feed you next I didn't forget about you" he says moving the bassinet back and forth to calm her

"That's that helping mommy" she says screaming

"Hey Logie it looks like you need a hand" Camille says coming in the room

"Yes please" he says

Camille picks up Vivienne and begins feeding her

"Logan it looks like yours and Kendall's relationship is completely over" Camille says feeding Vivienne

"Why you say that?" Logan asks

"Cause as I was leaving he put all you stuff outside along with the Juliette clothes crib and everything else

"That explains why he wasn't here yesterday & today to help me with the girls and he isn't answering any of my texts or calls" he says burping Juliette

"Bitters found you an apartments that is by me and I can help with the girls" Camille says smiling

"That's very nice of you Camille" he says crying

Camille hugs him close until he is released

"We're taking the bus back to the Palm woods" she says carrying Juliette who was sleeping at the moment

"That's fine" he says following her to the bus stop

Vivienne hated the bus, but Juliette loved the bus ride

"Logan, Julie has your eyes" Camille says when Julie open her eyes

"I thought she had Kendall's eyes" he says

"The light must have been too bright cause through the sunlight I see your chocolate eyes" she says

Logan has a flashback and remembers the lights were super bright in his room at all times

"Yeah she does look like me" Logan says looking at Juliette more closely

"Vivienne looks like you too" she says

"Yeah she has his nose and mouth" Logan says as he exits with a very upset Vivienne

When Logan enters his apartment he sees that it is three bedrooms one for each of the girls and everything he had was in his room

"Okay Viv I'll put you down" he says carrying her to her room

He lays her in the bassinet and goes gets Julie from Camille

"I think I know who took Arabella" he says coming into the front room to get the hospital bag

"Who?" Camille asks

"Dak" he says

"What makes you say that?" Camille asks

"James said Jett didn't put something in my drink it was Dak" he says putting his clothes away

"Yeah it was Dak that put a special something in your drink cause I saw him do it" she says

Camille & Logan just hang out until she has to go home. When Camille left the twins woke up and wanted some attention

"Okay girls mommy coming" he says going to get each of the girls from their room

Juliette was an easy baby and Logan was thankful for that. Vivienne was not so easy she wanted held 24/7 or in her swing

"Here we go girls" he says feeding the girls when they were situated on their bumper pillows

Juliette took the formula happily and was content for the moment. Vivienne didn't like the formula

"Come on Viv take the bottle for me please" he was begging her

"No mommy I want different formula not this" Vivienne says crying

"Once I feed your sister I'll make you another bottle" he says rubbing his eyes

He burped and changed Julie and put her in her swing while he fed Vivienne

"Logie you were right Arabella was with Dak" Camille says coming into his apartment that evening

"How you know where to find her?" Logan asks putting Vivienne down

"He was in Jett's apartment trying to calm her down and nothing was working, so I knocked down the door and grabbed our precious angel and made a run for it" she says excitedly

"I'm glad to see her back where she belongs" Logan says looking down at Arabella

"Logan can I stay with you tonight? she asks

"Sure Camille just bring Arabella's crib and everything over here and put her in Julie's room I'm sure Julie will love the company" he says smiling

"Thanks Logan be back in a few minutes" Camille says going to her apart and getting Arabella things

(That night)

"Vivienne it's time for bed sweetheart' he says walking back and forth in her room trying to calm her down

"Logan why don't you let Kendall take care of Vivienne for the night while you take care of Juliette" Camille suggest

"Yeah she is his other daughter he can take care of her for a while and figure out what her problem is" Logan says packing Vivienne diaper bag

Logan knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer

"Hey Loges didn't know you and the girls got released today" James says opening the door

"Yeah we did and little Vivienne is really cranky, so I am dropping her off to see if Kendall can figure out what her problem is" Logan says

"She sure has a set of lungs on her" James says covering his ears

"You should know all three of you were there when she was born" Logan says snappy

"Oh yeah" James says sitting down

"Logan what are you doing here?" Kendall asks

"Just dropping Vivienne off since she doesn't want to settle down for me I thought she might calm down for you" Logan says snappy as he leaves in a huff

"What's wrong Vivienne?" Kendall asks picking her up

Vivienne settles into Kendall's strong arms

"I guess she wanted her daddy" Carlos says tickling her

"Okay Vivienne I'll get you settled in" Kendall says getting Vivienne settled in for the night

(Logan's apartment)

"Night Juliette I love you" he says tucking her in

Julie closes her pretty eyes

"Night Arabella I love you too" he says tucking her in

That night Logan and Camille got in the same bed

"Man Logan I have missed your embraced" Camille says when Logan wraps his arms around her

"I have missed you too" he says kissing her

"I believe we can make this relationship work" she says snuggling into his arms

"I think so too" he says as he falls asleep

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" she asks

"Maybe down the road if we can get along this well and Julie and Aeerie get along good as well" he says

Review?

Next Chapter: Five month time jump where Julie and Vivienne and Arabella get along


	11. The girls get along

The girls get along

At two months both Julie and Aerie were sleeping through the night. Viv kept waking up to be fed and paid attention to

"There my beautiful girls" Logan says when he sees all three playing together on the activity mat that was spread out in the living room

"Hi daddy" all three minds say together

It's been five months since Arabella, Juliette, and Vivienne came into Logan life and he wouldn't trade it for anything

"Hey Loges" Kendall says coming into the apartment

"What are you doing here?" Logan asks

"Coming to take Vivienne to the park" Kendall says going to grab Vivienne diaper bag

"Aren't you gonna take Juliette too?" Logan asks

"Nope come on sweet girl" Kendall says picking up Vivienne and leaving

"Come back sissy" Juliette cries

"I know Julie it seems daddy favors your sister more then you" Logan says comforting a screaming Julie

"What's wrong with Julie?" Camille asks coming into the apartment

"Kendall took Vivienne to the park and neglected Juliette" Logan says

"Go after him and tell him that he has to take both girls not just one" Camille says

Logan puts Juliette in the stroller and leaving the apartment and going after Kendall

(The park)

"Here we are baby doll" Kendall says putting Vivienne in the baby swing

Vivienne loved the swing

"Kendall Knight we have to talk" Logan says entering the playground he was at

"What Mitchell" Kendall says

"You can't take one of our daughters to the park and forget the other" Logan says taking Vivienne out of the swing and put her in the stroller with Julie

"Well sorry I like to spend time with Vivienne by herself and don't spend any time with Julie" Kendall says

"Julie is your daughter as well you can't neglect her" Logan says angrily

"I want us to raise them together not separate" he says

Logan leaves in a huff with both girls

"Hey Logie how it go with Kendall?" Camille asks

"You don't want to know" Logan says putting the girls down

"Did Jo have the baby?" Camille asks

"I don't care if she did or not Kendall loves her and their baby more than me" Logan says crossing his arms

"Hey Loges we came to hang with you" James says coming in the apartment

"Sure" Logan says

"Kendall & Jo went to the hospital to have their son" Carlos says

Logan says nothing. James changed the subject and talk about else until Vivienne & Juliette woke up from their nap

"There the pretty girls they have gotten so big" James says when Logan brings the twins in the room

"Yeah they have gotten along better" Logan says playing with the twins

"We miss seeing them every day" James says as he joins Logan playing with Vivienne

"They miss you guys as well" Logan says playing with Julie

The girls decided to play with Arabella while Logan made dinner that night

Review

Next Chapter: Crawling


	12. Crawling

**Crawling**

Camille decided to move back to her old apartment so Logan could have privacy with his daughters.

"Is today the day you two ladybugs gonna crawl?" he asks them one rainy day

Both girls give him a toothy gummy smile

"I take that as a yes" he says tickling each girl making them laugh

"Stop mommy I'm ticklish" Julie says

"Mommy stop it" Vivien says hitting Logan

"Vivien that wasn't nice hitting mommy like that for that you are going in time-out" Logan says sitting her in the time-out car

"Mommy left the door open maybe I can go see daddy" Julie says putting her tongue above her lip

Soon Julie puts one hand in front of the other, and that hand goes in front of the other and she gets her back legs to move

"By gum I'm crawling" she says heading for the door

"Vivien no we don't hit" Logan says putting Vivien arms down in her lap

Vivien starts to kick the wall

"No we don't kick the wall either. We are going to sit here for two minutes in time out until you calm down" he says

(Two minutes later)

"Ready to come out of time-out?" he asks Vivien

Vivien nods

"Julie where are you pumpkin?" he asks searching the whole apartment for her

Logan begins to freak out when Julie is nowhere to be found

"Oh no she must of snuck out when I was disciplining Vivien" he says when he sees the door open

Logan goes down to Camille's apartment to see of Julie was there and she wasn't. Then he heads down to the crib to see if she was there

"Hey Loges if you're looking for Julie she is right in in the apartment playing with James" Carlos says opening the door

"He Loges do you know that Julie is mobile now?" James asks Logan

"Oh my goodness Julie did you crawl over here?" Logan asks her

"Yea mommy I did I wanted to see daddy" Julie says giving Logan a big smile

"She wanted to see Kendall, but Kendall wasn't home he and Jo took Peter out for a stroll"

"Can't he stay home so Julie can see him since she was born she hasn't seen Kendall once" Logan says fixing lunch

"Yeah the other twin we see around here is Vivien" Carlos says playing with Vivien on the blanket

Kendall returns a short time later with Peter in his stroller

"There we go Peter back home" Kendall says bringing Peter in

Julie crawls over to Kendall and wants to be picked up

"Kendall your one daughter wants to be picked up" Jo says coming in the apartment

Kendall ignores her and takes Peter to the nursery for a clean diaper

"Come here Julep" Jo says picking Julie up

Julie loves Jo as much as Camille

"You have gotten so big Julie since I saw you last" Jo tells her

"Mommy feeds me to good" Julie says smiling

"No Vivien we don't go in the slide" Carlos says going after the baby who climb in the slide

"Is Vivien a handful Loges?" James asks

"Yes she hates Julie she has quite a temper" Logan says setting the table

The gang can't enough of how cute the girls are during lunch and how well behave Julie is

"Where you going Julep?" Jo asks seeing the little girl crawl to the bedrooms

The gang but Kendall gets up and follows her

"She's heading into Peter's room" Carlos whispers

Jo and Logan follow her

"Yes Julie that's Peter your half-brother" Jo says picking the baby up so Julie can get a better view

Julie gives Peter a kiss on his forehead

"Julie that was real nice of you" Logan says

"If she wants to play she can always come down here and I we can play with her" James says

"Thanks guys you are the best" Logan says

"I'm going to have a serious talk with Kendall about him not spending more time with the girls" Jo says

"I believe I smell a good opportunity right now" Logan says catching a whiff of Julie's diaper

"Kendall you're needed NOW" Jo says

Kendall comes in the nursery and asks why was he paged

"Your little girl has a present for you" Logan says handing Julie to Kendall

"Nope I ain't changing her Logan you change her" Kendall says leaving

"I'll be back Jo" Logan says going back to his apartment to change Julie

"Kendall Knight I can't believe you that you treat Julie like she is the scum of the earth" Jo says when they reach their bedroom

"That what she is in my book Jo when I saw her I didn't want no part of her" he says yelling

"Why she doesn't have nothing wrong with her" Jo says yelling

"Yes she does her one leg is different from the other" he says

"She crawled just fine today" Jo says yelling

"That's my cue to leave" Vivien says heading out the door back to her home

(Logan's apartment)

"You were one messy baby you know that Julie I think mommy needs to lay low on the veggies and fruits for a while" he says giving Julie a bath

Julie loved playing with the bath toys and the bubbles most of all

"Okay we go sweetheart" he says lifting her out of the big baby tub

Logan's get her ready for bed. While he gets her ready for bed he sees her one leg is turned in

"Jo is Kendall there?" Logan asks when both girls were in bed that night

"Yeah what's up Logan?" she asks

"Juliette left leg is starting to turn in and I'm afraid she won't be able to walk" Logan says breaking down and crying

'Don't worry Logan we will get her an appointment at the doctors to see what is going with that leg of hers, and Kendall can come along and shut up about it" Jo says

"I hope it's something minor not something major" Logan says calming down

"Let's just hope" Jo says hanging up the phone

**Next Chapter: Kendall and Logan try to come together for Julie sake, and Logan has his first date with Camille**


	13. Kendall and Logan try to come together

**Kendall and Logan try to come together for Julie sake**

Logan was able to get Julie an appointment with the pediatrician the next day to get her left leg checked out

"Come on Vivien Uncle James & Carlos is going to watch you while I take your sister to the doctor's" Logan says taking Vivien down to the crib

"Hey Loges dropping off Vivien?" James asks when he sees Logan at the door

"Yeah I'm gonna take Julie to the doctor's to get her leg checked out is Kendall ready?" Logan asks

"Kendall get your butt out here Logan waiting for you" Carlos calls to him

Jo comes dragging Kendall by his ear

"Good thinking Jo" Logan says with a chuckle as the three of them leave to head to Julie

(Pediatrician's office)

"Yes Juliette Mitchell here to see Dr. Rogers" Logan says signing Juliette in

"Okay take a seat we'll call you take a seat in the waiting room" the nurse says

"Come on Julie wanna play a little bit?" Logan as her as they head for the toy area of the waiting room

Logan sets Julie down and begins to play with her

"Kendall get on the floor now and play with your daughter" Jo says nudging him

Kendall gets on the floor and begins to play with Julie a little bit

"Julie look what daddy has a ball wanna play with the pretty ball?" Kendall asks her

Julie gives him a big smile

"Pass the ball to mommy Julie" Logan says as Julie rolls the ball to him

Both Kendall & Logan roll the ball back & forth with until she got tired of it

"Julie wanna play with a different toy?" Logan asks her

Julie begins to crawl to a toy that she wanted to play with

"You gonna play with blocks try to see if you can get them in the right hole Julie" Logan says as he plays with her some more

Julie had fun playing with the different toys, and she even played with the doll baby that she found in the bin

"Juliette Mitchell for Dr. Rogers" the nurse says from the door

"That's us sweetie" Logan says picking her up and buckling her in the stroller

"Go with Logan I stay here" Jo says making Kendall following Logan

Kendall gets up and follows Logan inside

"Logan what seems to be the problem with Juliette?" the nurse asks

"Her left leg is starting to turn in I don't know if it was from the way she was laying inside me or something must of happened after she was born or what" Logan says when Dr. Rogers comes in the room

"Let's take a look shall we" Dr. Rogers says examining Julie

Logan is scared the entire the doctor is examining her, and Kendall holds him close when he hears Juliette cry out in pain

"I'm going to have her got to the hospital for an MRI on her leg to see what is going on" Dr. Rogers says as he leaves

Logan can't help but cry that his precious angel is disabled

(The hospital)

"Yes Juliette Mitchell is her for her MRI" Logan says to the nurse

"Okay bring her back we will get her gowned and everything" the nurse says happily

"Kendall go back there with Logan and I don't want to hear a single word from you" Jo tells him

When Kendall enters he sees Logan in scrubs and rocking Julie in his arms

"Loges it will be okay" Kendall says comforting Logan

"No it won't she will have to have an operation to fix whatever is wrong with her leg" Logan says crying into Kendall's shoulder

"Logan I want to apologize for a jerk I have been since this happened I want to be in Julie's life now I want to raise her together like we said as well as Vivien I hate to raise them separate when you will be going through what Julie will have to go through to walk normal like her sister" Kendall says apologizing to Logan

Logan nods as they hug

"Okay we're ready for Juliette" the nurse says coming into the room to get Kendall and Logan

Logan carries Juliette down for the MRI

"We got to take her from here Mr. Mitchell" the nurse says taking Julie back

Logan just completely loses it when Juliette disappears behind those doors

"Logie come on let's go wait in the waiting room" Kendall says carrying Logan bridal style back there

Kendall sees Jo must of went home, so he takes this opportunity to reconnect with Logan

(Few hours later)

"Juliette out of the MRI unfortunately she can't go home until tomorrow" the nurse says coming out

"Can we stay with her?" Kendall asks

"Sure why not" the nurse says leading the two to her room

When Logan and Kendall enter they see Juliette is asleep like an angel

"She looks like you when she sleeps" Kendall says looking down at Juliette

Logan blushes

"Hey Juliette daddy here" Kendall says stroking her pretty raven locks

Julie begins to twitch

"It's okay baby girl mommy right here" Logan says sitting down next to Juliette

"What's going with you and Camille?" Kendall asks

"She ended up going back to Connecticut with Arabella cause she wasn't getting no parts so her dad moved her back" Logan says picking up Julie who started to fuss a little bit

"That's rough Loges what did you have to do?' Kendall says covering Julie up

"Broke up with her cause long distance relationships don't work out too well I saw what happened to you and Jo" Logan says

"Oh right" Kendall says

"Julie I brought your favorite stuffed animal Mr. Bunny" Logan says pulling out the big rabbit

"Logan where did you get that?" Kendall asks with a chuckle

"Someone was selling I thought I looked interesting and she loves it" Logan says putting the rabbit in with her

"It looked like the rabbit from honey I blew up the kid movie" Kendall says

"That's where it from" Logan says

"I'll see what I can do about Vivien to see if I can get her to cool down" Kendall says rocking Juliette in the rocking chair

While Kendall rocks her he feels her diaper and takes the opportunity to change it for the first time

"Whoa sweet girl" he says when he open the diaper

Kendall gets her cleaned up and into a fresh one in no time

"What are you going to do about Jo?" Logan asks

"Jo is moving back to her home state so I will never see her or Peter as often as I like" Kendall says

"That must really bite" Logan says putting Juliette slippers on

"Yeah I really want to be with you Logan I really do" Kendall says

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Results of Juliette's MRI and Logan moves back in **


	14. Julie's mri results, talking & moving

**Results of Julie's MRI & Logan moves back in**

Logan was on the floor playing with both of his girls when he got the phone call

"Hello Mitchell residents Logan speaking" Logan says when he answers the phone

"Yes Mr. Mitchell this is Dr. Howser from the hospital, and we have the results of Juliette's MRI, and she has internal tibial torsion" Dr. Howser says to Logan when Logan hears that he begins to cry

"Is there anything I can do to fix it?" he asks with a sniffle

"Just wait to see if it goes away on it's on without problems, and if it doesn't go away in a year she's gonna need surgery to repair it" the doctor says

"Thank you doctor for calling" Logan says as he hangs up the phone

After Logan got off the phone with the doctor he couldn't help but look at Julie and think she might not be able to walk down the road with her leg, and that her having her first surgery scares him to pieces. He was brought back to reality when he hears Vivien say her first words.

"Mama" Vivien says happily

"Vivien you said your first word I am so proud of you" he says picking her and twirling her around the room

After Vivien said her first word there was a knock at the door

"Coming" Logan says happily

"Hey Loges mind if I come in?" Kendall asks

"Sure Kendall what's up" Logan says sitting Vivien in the play pen

"I was wondering since Jo moved out and back home if you and the girls would like to move in?" Kendall asks

"Kendall I've been waiting for this day for a long time yes I would love to move back in with you and the guys" Logan says

"To make sure you don't get away again Logan Mitchell will you marry me?" Kendall asks getting down on one knee

"Yes Kendall I will marry you" Logan says happily

(Few weeks later)

"Okay girls today is the day we move in with daddy" Logan says as he gets the girls ready for the day

Both Julie and Vivien are excited for the move in with their daddy, and to see their Uncle James and Carlos again. During the move Katie offers to watch her new nieces in the apartment as the boys moved everything from Logan's apartment and moves it down to their apartment

(Couple of hours later)

"To make your move official into the apartment I'm gonna practice carry you over the threshold" Kendall says scooping Logan up and carry him bridal style back into the apartment

"I have missed you so much" Logan says when Kendall brings him back into the apartment

"I have missed you too Logie I will show you how much by taking you to our room for a little midday cap" Kendall says carrying Logan to his room

**Sorry everyone for the short chapter the next chapter after this will be longer I promise**

**Review?  
Next Chapter Julie talks, and Logan and Kendall talk wedding plans and life after marriage. Plus lots more so stay tuned**


	15. Julie talks and wedding plans

**Julie talks and wedding plans **

Since it was raining outside Kendall decided to play with the girls inside while Logan did his homework for school

"No Vivien we can't go outside to play, and get away from the window you might get struck by lightning" Kendall says picking her up and bringing her back over to the play area

He sits her in the playpen while he checks on Logan

"Hey babe how's the studying coming?" he asks coming in their room

"Great I was able to get a lot done without having to watch the girls every minute

"Yeah they are a handful but I love them to death" Kendall says as they kiss

They were interrupted by Julie who crawled into the room

"Mama" Julie says happily

"Julie you said your first word" Logan says getting off the bed and going over to her

"Mama mama" she says happily again

"I take it you need a new diapey?" he asks her

She nods

"Okay I'll change you sweet girl" he says taking her to their nursery to change her

(Ten minutes later)

"There we go all nice and dry" he says putting her back on the floor

Julie crawls back to the living room to play with her sister. While Logan studies some more for the medical test he is going to take that weekend

"Here we Julie daddy going to put something on for your sister to listen to while I prepare a snack for the two of you" Kendall says placing her back in the play pen to play quietly and nicely with Vivien

As Kendall as making Logan's snack he hears a cry coming from the play pen

"What happened?" Logan says running into the living room when he hears one of the girls cry

Logan sees that it is Julie that is crying and he picks her up to comfort her

"Vivien what did I tell you about hitting your sister" Logan says scolding her

Vivien doesn't look at him

"Vivienne Emery Mitchell look at me what I'm scolding you" Logan says raising his voice a little bit at her

Vivienne looks at him this time

"What you did Vivien was not nice for that you are going in the time-out play pen without no toys, and no snack" Kendall says picking her up and placing her in the small play pen in the corner of the room

"Come on pumpkin mama gonna get you some ice for that bump on your forehead" Logan says going to the fridge and getting some ice

As Logan holds the ice on Julie's forehead Kendall feeds Julie her snack

"Kendall what are we going to do about the girls?" Logan asks

"What do you mean by that Logie?" Kendall asks

"Like are we going to separate them now or wait till after we're married to do it" Logan says smiling

"I think we should do it now luckily the upstairs has two other bedrooms we can use" Kendall says

"Julie will go in one room and Vivien goes in the other" Logan says as Julie calms down

"Speaking of the wedding are we going to have a small ceremony or a big one?" Kendall asks

"A small one then we can move out and be on our own and raise our girls ourselves" Logan says

"If we do that Carlos and James will have to come too" Kendall says feeding Julie the last bites of her snack

"Yeah we can look for a place before the wedding, move in and get married" Logan says

"I think I know we can live" Kendall says

"Where?" Logan says going to put Julie down for a nap

"Bel-Air of course" Kendall says

"Let's look at others before we move back there" Logan says laying Julie down in the playpen that has a mat in the twin's room

Kendall puts Vivien in the other one, and as the girls slept Kendall and Logan move the cribs and the changing tables as well as the girl's wardrobe and their toys

(An hour later)

"There we go both girls have their own rooms completely" Kendall says when he hears Julie

"Yeah they do" Logan says following him downstairs

"Vivien quit being mean to your sister right now she is being good and taking a nap. I guess you have to nap in your room if you can't behave" Kendall says carrying Vivien upstairs

"Come my sleeping princess I'll let you nap in your room" Logan says picking a sleeping Julie up and taking her to her room

As Kendall handles Vivien and Julie sleeps Logan rearranges the nap room, and puts up the color fence to divide the room. Once both girls were asleep Kendall and Logan discuss their future

"Loges do you want more kids?" Kendall asks

"Yeah I would love to have three or four more, but I'm willing to wait till the girls are older and in preschool and I'm done with my residency" Logan says nibbling on a carrot stick

"That sounds like a plan my little Logie, and I love you so much" Kendall says kissing him

"I love you too" Logan says kissing Kendall back

"Since the girls are still sleeping how about we head to our room to continue this" Kendall says scooping Logan up and carrying him to their room

"I thought you never ask" Logan says as they head that way

Kendall and Logan enjoy their time together as the girls napped in their cribs

"Man Kendall I have embraced your so much" Logan says after they did it

"The last time we did it was when you were pregnant with Julie" Kendall says as he pulls Logan close

"Yeah I'm glad to be back in your arms Kendall" Logan says snuggling into Kendall's arms

"Glad to have you back Logie" Kendall says as they take a nap together

(Two hours later)

"Okay Julie mama coming" Logan says when he hears Julie wake up from her slumber

"Mama" Julie says standing up in her crib when she sees Logan enter the room

"Hey sweetheart did you have a nice nap? I bet you did" he says changing her

Once Julie was change Logan puts her on the swirly slide, so she can slide down to Kendall

"Hey pudding cup how about you play for a bit while I fix you a bottle" Kendall says placing her in the playpen

Julie has fun playing in her playpen while her daddy fixes her a bottle, and Logan bring Vivien down from her crib

"Vivien I want you to play nice with Julie while I make super for daddy Uncle James, Carlos, and me" Logan says placing her in the playpen

As Kendall makes both bottles he keeps an eye on both girls to make sure there is no trouble starting between them

"Vivien I warned you once I'm not going to warn you again" Kendall says when he brings the bottles over and Vivien was going to hit Julie

Vivien took her bottle and sat in the corner quietly

"There we go Julie here's your bottle sweetheart" Kendall says handing Julie her bottle

Julie sits down where she was and begins to drink her formula

James and Carlos come home a short time later, and plays with the girls as Logan finishes up dinner. After dinner Logan bathes both girls and puts them in their pajamas and watches their favorite show with them before he reads and sings them to sleep

"Night Vivien I love you" Logan says tucking Vivien in

Vivien shuts her pretty emerald eyes and goes to sleep

"Okay Julie bedtime for you" Logan says taking her to her room to put her down

"Night my sweet angel I love you with all my heart" he says tucking her in

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Walking , and wedding **


	16. Walking & christening

**Walking & Christening**

Vivien was practicing with her walker every chance she got. Julie was just playing with the toys on her walker. She didn't seem interested in walking like her sister was.

"Before too long you will be walking. My little walking baby" Kendall says picking Vivien up and giving her kisses.

"Okay you two mommy gonna take you to get your pretty dresses for the ceremony." Logan says picking Julie up off the floor, and grabbing Vivien from Kendall.

"Logie I'll come with you to help pick out the dresses for the girls christening that's this weekend coming up." Kendall says holding Vivien close to him.

"That's fine besides I want them to wear different dresses anyway for both ceremonies." Logan says as they leave.

Kendall picked out two different dresses for Julie and Vivien to wear for their christening, and Logan picked out two different party dresses for the girls to wear for the wedding.

(Christening day)

"Julie it's time to get ready" Logan says when he comes out to the living room to get her

"No mama" she says crawling away from him

"What you don't want to look pretty like your sister?" he asks chasing after her

She shakes her head no

"Maybe if you see the pretty dress that daddy picked out maybe your change your mind?" he asks picking her up and taking her to the nursery to get ready

Julie hits the dress.

"If you don't wanna wear it that's fine I'm not going to pressure you sweet girl" he says putting her in her play clothes to wear for the christening

"Loges where's Julie's christening gown?" Kendall asks as they were leaving for the church

"She did not want to wear it, so I put her in her play clothes." Logan says as they leave

Kendall goes and grabs the christening gown, and heads out the door

(Church)

Logan fed the girls while Kendall was in charge of changing them. When Kendall had Julie he put her in her christening gown, and she was not happy at all.

"Kendall what did you do to Julie?" Logan asks yelling at him when he hears Julie crying

"I put her in her christening, and took her out of her play clothes" Kendall says as they head in to sit down

"Come here sweetie mama will get you out of that nasty dress" Logan says getting up and leaving with a screaming Juliette

Juliette was happy to be back in her play clothes, and stood like that until the christening.

"What name should these children be called?" the priest asks Kendall & Logan

"Juliette Raylynn Mitchell & Vivienne Emery Mitchell" Logan tells the priest

Juliette did not want to be christening at all. She hit the priest in the eye before the water went on her head.

"Juliette Raylynn that wasn't nice" Logan says scolding her

No matter what Juliette did not want the water on her head

"I guess Vivienne is the only one getting baptize" Kendall says with a shrug

"Yeah I guess so" Logan says as he watches Vivienne get baptize

Vivienne like the water going on her head

"Maybe when she is older we can have her baptize?" Logan asks Kendall

"Yeah maybe" Kendall says with a sigh

Kendall's mom threw a big christening party for the girls, but it ended up being a big party for Vivienne cause she was the only one who was baptize.

"I think during the party I'll stay in Juliette's room with her to figure out what is going on with her" Logan says entering the apartment

"Yeah that will be best" Kendall says as he gets Vivienne ready for her party

(Julie's room)

"Okay sweet girl we got everything we need to have a little party of our own right here in your room" Logan says after he brought up some snacks that Julie can eat with her sippy cup, and juice for her, and beverages for him

Julie lays her head on his shoulder to apologize the way she acted earlier.

"It's okay Jewels if you didn't want to be baptize you didn't want to be baptize. How about we play with some of your toys?" he asks setting her down on the floor

Both of them played together the whole time the party was going on downstairs.

"Here's some juice Julie" he says giving her some juice to drink just in case she was thirsty

Julie drinks half of it before reaching for a snack to munch on

"Here we go darling" he says giving her the piece of food

She played between snacking, and when she was getting sleepy Logan read her some stories to get her to settle down.

"Night my sweet angel" he says laying her in the crib to nap

When Logan came back down the party had just ended, and Kendall was videotaping Vivienne walking with her walker

"Kendall save some for when she walks for real" Logan says putting the snacks, and juice away he had in Julie's room

"Okay some guests got some presents for Julie I told them to return them cause Julie didn't get baptize." Kendall says cleaning up the room

"Why Julie might like so gifts too" Logan says a little ticked off

Kendall kept his mouth shut, and Logan just snarled at him for saying that to the guests who brought gifts for both girls

"Logan I didn't want to return Julie's gift cause I already assembled it" Bitters says bringing in a baby swing set for Julie

"Thank you Mr. Bitters Julie will like this" Logan says inspecting the craftsmanship

"My pleasure have a Palms woods day" he says leaving

Vivien put her walker aside and started taking some wobbly steps towards Julie's new toy

"Logan look Vivien walking" Kendall says in shock

"Come to mommy pumpkin" Logan says holding his arms out for her

Vivien walks into his arms

"Vivien you walked" Logan says twirling her around

Vivien gives him a big smile

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Wedding**


End file.
